


Grenade Jumper- Marco Bott Drabble

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Snk Song title drabbles [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The titan's are defeated, and the 104th training corps. makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grenade Jumper- Marco Bott Drabble

They had not planned on doing this sort of thing. They had tried to not make any kind of plans, because the possibility for success was so low. They had all kept their plans for the future without titans deep in their hearts. However once the titans were defeated and eradicated, they took on look at Jean’s tears of joy tinged with sadness and remembered the friend they had lost years ago in Trost.  
Under the most beautiful tree on the shore of a river far from the former shadows of Wall Maria, the remaining members of the 104th training squad made a memorial to the one whose death had spurred their determination.  
“Hey Marco, were you watching?”


End file.
